Crazies
by Antoinettetello
Summary: When Edward moves to town of Destinvill in the middle of nowhere to open his new practice, he soon realizes that all the crazy stories that his parents had told him about the town's people aren't just stories, and that most of them are very real.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of these characters, but for the first time I am playing with them.

EPOV

After driving about 5 hours strait I made an exit, only to take some back road that would lead me to my new house. I couldn't call it a home yet, it would take me some time to get used to the idea of living in the country. True to its nature, I had seen many farms while driving down here; there was nothing but greens, cows and horses. This was a big change from cold winds of Chicago. I knew there must be some houses and building, but the ranches and farms were so big that my eyes couldn't see that back towards the lands. After driving for another half an hour, I made my way towards the main street. Ironic how it was named "Main St"; having only 4 streets in your town would certainly make the job of naming them easy. This was my first time driving here; though not my first time being here. I had bought my house with the help of the only real estate agent that was working around here. Esme was Carlisle's wife, he was the one that I had bought the place of my practice from; they were both close friends of my parents. Carlisle had retired last year and there was no one to take after his practice. His oldest son, Emmett was one of the few sheriffs around here and the youngest son, Jasper was the principal at the local high school. From what he had told me, none of his sons had ever shown interest in medicine and always had their own plans.

Now you might wonder why I would buy a place for practice in Destinvill, right middle of nowhere. Well it wasn't exactly no-where; it was down south, right smack in the middle of Georgia. I grew up in Chicago, but my parents were both born and grew up here. My dad had gotten a scholarship when he was in high school and left to Chicago for college, my mother followed him the next year. They managed to both finish school and have great careers. My dad was a well known layer, practicing family law, mainly dealing with adoption cases and foster children; my mother was an ER nurse at one of the county hospitals. Since both my parents were an only child, their parents also moved to Chicago few years later, when I was about seven or eight, to be close to them. I remember my parents telling me about visiting here when I was about four, but since I was young, I have to recollection of that. They couldn't visit more until when I was out of high school; it was difficult to schedule vacations with their careers and my school. However, they did make sure to keep in touch with their friends and when I started collage, my parents had more time on their hands and had came back few times visiting their old friends. They had nothing but good things to tell me about the Cullens and the Swans; they had met their children as well and would always tell me stories about them. Both sets of my grandparents have retired so maybe when I'm settled here, I can persuade them and my parents to move back here.

Last year, at the age of 29, I finished my medical school and could finally open my place as a General Practitioner. For some reason, I knew I didn't want to stay in Chicago, I wanted a fresh start and that is why my dad put me on contact with Carlisle. Next thing you know, I was making some calls and got in contact with Esme, we got to talking and she told me about the plantation house that was on sale and her husband practice office that was also waiting to be taken over by a new doctor. She sent me pictures of both places; the office was great, right on the main street; and the house was just amazing, it was big with plenty of rooms and more land to built on if you wanted to. Before long I found myself packing and sending my things to her.

She was like the aunt I never had, since she was a close friend of my mother's, Esme was making sure all my belongings got there and were moved to the house before my arrival. I had always heard of the Cullens and the Swans; based on what my parents told me, the Swans still lived there and Charlie was in charge of the sheriff's department, while Renee owned the only bakery around here. According to my mother, I had met them and their daughter when I was four, and they were one of the few families, besides the Cullens that I could trust around here.

I followed the GPS and parked in front of her office, it seems like all the important shops were on the Main st; her office, the grocery store, the bookstore, a bakery and an empty looking building that I knew was my new office. As soon as I got out of my car, I could feel people's eyes on me; from their looks I was sure they didn't get many new-comers around here. I made my way to her door, opening it, I walked in. This place looked more like a living room, than a realtor's office.

"Be there in a minute; let me get this thing started first!"I heard Esme from the other room.

"It's Edward, Esme. Take your time." I let her know, and sat down on one of the comfortable couches. On the coffee table in front on me was a plate of cookies just sitting there, now I have never shied away from baked goods and wasn't about to start now. I helped myself to one of the huge chocolate-chocolate chip cookies, it was haven with a mixed of….shredded coconuts? I was about to finish my second cookie when Esme walked in, I shoved the cookie in my mouth and stood up, wishing I had acted more like a grown man than a 7 year old boy.

As soon as Esme saw me, a smile formed on her lips, "I see you found Renee's cookies! I swear there is nothing better than her baking and a glass of milk." She walked towards me and I extended my right hand, but she surprised me with a big hug.

"Oh dear, we don't shake hands with family; we give hugs" she explained, once seeing my surprised face.

"Thanks for doing all the work for me before I got here, I saw the office down the street, would it be ok if we stop at the house first and then I can move in to the office in few days once I'm settled?" I asked her.

"Sure! No problem. Let me get my keys and we'll get going." She turned around, grabbed her bag and keys and we walked out of her office.

"Here are the keys to the house and the office, why don't you follow me in your car? This way I can come back when we are done at your place." She handed me a set of keys before getting into her car. I followed her in my car for the ten minute drive to my new house. I had seen many pictures of the house that she had send me and my mother had made no secret that she remembered and loved the place; but seeing it up close was something else. This place was amazing! It had three stories, big windows and a rap around porch that I knew would have a great view of the land early in the morning. I also notice the balcony that was supposed to be connected to the master bedroom. The only thing missing was a pool; that definitely was something I would have to look into getting built. I opened the door and walked in looking around. I found my boxes stacked up on top of each other in every room.

"I had the movers put away the boxes according to their labels; it should make your job of unpacking a little easier." Esme explained.

"Yeah, thank you so much for doing that. It really did my job of unpacking easier." I thanked her.

"Well, I'll leave you to it then. You have both my and Carlisle's numbers, call if you need anything." She said and walked to wards the door, "oh, before I forget, you're coming to our place for dinner tonight. We eat at 6, so don't be late!" she told me before walking out.

"Oh! Thanks for the invitation, but I actually just wanted to take a shower and rest to get an early start in the morning." I told her, I really did want to just rest, I was dead tired. My plan was to get something to eat from the grocery store and put my new microwave to good use.

"Oh, honey, that wasn't an invitation," she said with a smile in her face, "see ya at 6, don't be late, because it's hard to keep Emmett away from the food. Plus you'll get to meet my boys, their wives and kids too." She explained. That made me smile, I knew she was just looking out for me, and meeting her sons would be a good start.

"Ok, yes, dinner would be amazing, and I look forward to meeting everyone. Should I bring anything?" I asked her, I would have taken a bottle of good wine, but wasn't sure if the town grocery carried any.

"Nope, I love to cook and we the best cheesecake from Renee's bakery!" I would do anything for a good piece of cheesecake.

"Great, and thanks again for everything and I will see you at 6." We said our goodbyes, and I was left alone with all these boxes. First thing: take a shower, but before that I had to find my bathroom supplies. I walked into the master bedroom and was in awe of the view, one of the walls was all glass and it was connected to the amazing balcony. By the time I took a shower and got out it was around 2 o'clock. I put some sleep pants on and made sure to put my alarm for 5 o'clock and since my bed wasn't set up yet, I crashed on the couch.

I wish I could tell you that I woke up at 5 by the sound of my alarm going off; but no, I woke up less than 2 hours later, to the sound of a gunshot.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

We all have seen that movie moment when someone hears a gunshot near them and for a tenth of a second their life flashes in front of their eyes, but when _I_ heard that shot, all I could think about was the fact that I had nothing to defend myself with. Like any sane person who hears a gunshot sound coming from outside of his property, I looked around for something that I could use as a weapon, and then soon realized that all my things are still packed in boxes and I was shit-out-of-luck. Not knowing what else to do, I slowly walked towards the front door where I could hear people shouting right outside; before opening the door, I picked from the window to see what was going on. A young woman with brown hair was standing in front of an older man, her back to my door, and _he_ was holding the damn shot-gun.

"Gramps! I told you not to touch that shot-gun again; I swear talking to you it's like talking to a 4 year child!" I heard the woman yell.

"And I told ya, I saw a man walking around inside, ya know as well as I that ain't no one leaving in this place since Sam's parents died!" I heard the older man's voice; I guess he was "Gramps".

"Eeehh," she yelled, stomping her foot, I didn't know grown woman did that. "Didn't you hear Esme at the dinner last week? She was talking about the place being sold to someone!" By the tone of her voice, it was obvious that she was irritated, couldn't blame her though, Gramps was trying to shoot me dead.

"Are you sure she said that? I don't remember that," he stopped for few second, as if he was trying to remember what happened.

"Yes, I'm sure, and you probably don't remember it because you were arguing with Carlisle about the last piece of the damn lime pie! Now please give me that gun, before they call Sam and he sends Emmett to take you to jail." She stretched her hand and after few seconds he passed her the gun; thinking that now it was safe, I cracked opened my door just a little.

She turned around to face me and I could tell she wasn't wearing an ounce of make-up, yet she was beautiful, "You can come out now, he can't shoot you." She told me.

I made my way outside, hands up in the air, "Hi" I said, "can you please make sure the safety is on? I would hate to call my mom and tell her I got shot my first day here." I told them with a smile on my face.

"Hi, sorry for the confusion, I promise that he will not do this again." She said, sending a death glare to Gramps, and like an idiot I just noted my head. Let's be honest here, with that smile and face she could've told me anything and I would've just agreed with her.

"What's your name boy?" Gramps asked, _boy_? I haven't been called that since I was in middle school. I extended my hand, "I'm Edward Mason, and like she told you, I did buy the place few weeks ago" I explained to him.

He shook my hand looking at me as if he was trying to remember something, "Mason? Are you related to Ed and Kate Mason, son?" he asked, _now I'm son_? They were my grandparents on my dad's side. "Yes, they are my grandparents, Elizabeth and Anthony are my parents; they are still in Chicago with my grandparents." I told him.

"Well sorry for trying to scare you off son, guess I should have paid more attention to the conversation than the pie" he says while laughing. "That's ok, if you are talking about Renee's pies then I understand, earlier I had some of the cookies and cannot wait to go the bakery and get more." I really couldn't blame the man, they were good!

"Well, we better get going gramps" she told him and turned to me, "I'm Bella by the way, Renee's daughter" she said starching her hand to shake mine. Well I guess I just found out another reason to be visiting Renee's bakery a lot more. "Nice meeting you, you too sir." I shook both of their hands and watched as they made their way away from my front porch.

Since I couldn't get back to sleep, I decided to do some light packing; starting with my TV and entertainment system, but just one look at the wires and remotes I gave up. It would be best if I can hire someone to do this part; I am intelligent person with common sense, and that common sense tells me to not mess with these things. I decided to look on line see if I could find anyone for this job, but soon realized that my internet wasn't hooked up either; this is turning out to be more difficult than I thought. Finally giving up, I looked around the living room and decided that I could at least start to organize my books and CDs. After about an hour, I decided to get ready and head out to Esmee's place.

The drive over was only about 10 minutes, I soon realized that driving to anyplace around here would not take more than 10 to 15 minutes. I drove up to their house and noticed that it looked similar to my place; it had three stories and mostly covered in windows. There were few cars parked front of the house, following them I parked my car, I made my way to the door and knocked few times but no one opened. Was this some joke they played on the new guy in town? Pretend to invite him to dinner and don't answer the door. Out of curiosity I made my way around the property, that's where they all were, in the back yard - or more like football field it was so big. I knocked on the wooden fence door and that's when Esme saw me, walking towards the door, she let me in.

There were a lot of people there; I'm guessing they were her sons and their families. She walked me over to the table and introduced me everyone. As soon as we met, I knew that I would be good friends with both Emmett and Jasper. Even though they were brothers, there was nothing similar between those guys, but they were both warm and welcoming. They welcomed me as if we had been friends for years, and while we got to talking, they mentioned Emmett was a geek when it came to hooking up entertainment systems and all that came with it. They both promised to stop by my place the next day and help me fix it. Dinner was great and I was glad that I went, with promises of seeing each other soon I drove home around 10 o'clock and since I had to get up early in the morning to start unpacking, I took a quick shower and crashed on the couch.


End file.
